mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerry to Dance?
Kerry to Dance? is the twenty fifth episode of season one and the season one finale. Synopsis Adam wants to take Kerry to the dance, but Jake doesn't want Kerry to steal Adam from him. On top of that, Ingrid plans on asking Adam to the dance. Meanwhile, Henry can't get a date, and seeks help from James Ant. Plot Adam wants to ask Kerry to go to the school dance with him on Saturday, however Ingrid wants him to go with her to the dance. So she tries to persuade him with the help of Lupe. Jake also wants Adam to go with him to the dance because he wants to be with him. But when Kerry asks Adam out, Ingrid and Jake get jealous. Meanwhile, Henry tries to find someone to go to the dance with. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Kerry Anderson *Henry Armadillo *James Ant Minor Roles *Principal Pixiefrog *Margaret Rhino *Latanya Hippo *Joanie Ox *Sue Mantis *Nancy Leech *Stag Deer *Lucy Seal *Mrs. Warthog (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bull Sharkowski (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mr. Hornbill (Pictured; Credits Only) *Mrs. Tusk (Pictured; Credits Only) *Phineas Porpoise (Pictured; Credits Only) *Marvin Hammy (Pictured; Credits Only) *Aloysius Elephant (Pictured; Credits Only) *Daniel Calamari (Pictured; Credits Only) *Nestor Parrot (Pictured; Credits Only) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Indian Boots – Horst Bredow (opening) * Sundowners – Billy Bell (school dance this Saturday) * On the Trail Again – Guido De Angelis, Maurizio De Angelis (Henry Armadillo can’t find a date) * Trip to Trinidad – Gil Flat, Frank Syman (“Buddies! Pals! Amigos!”) * First Meeting – Van Phillips (Ingrid and Lupe eavesdropping) * Latin A Go Go – Eddie Safranski (“Well? Spill the beans, girlfriend!”) * Sundowners – Billy Bell (“Well? Did you ask Kerry yet?”) * Blondes on Parade – Ennio Morricone (Ingrid trying to get Adam’s attention) * Twilight Tango – Otto Sieben (Ingrid’s new look) * Hot Night – Alan Parker (Henry trying to get a date) * The Puzzle #7 – Franco Micalizzi (Ingrid downplaying her height) * How Do You Do? – Denny Motion (“I just asked Kerry to the dance… and she said yes.”) * On the Trail Again – Guido De Angelis, Maurizio De Angelis (Henry tries online dating) * Dreams Of The Heavens – Ennio Morricone (Kerry in a giraffe costume) * The Puzzle #7 – Armando Trovajoli (Adam passes off his tux as a penguin costume) * Rave! – John Bell (at the school dance) * Soul Dynamite – The Sound Stylistics (“So THAT’S your big plan!”) * Let Yourself Go – Concrete Music, Glynn Lyons, Paul Allen, Simon Askew, John Boon (Henry tries being “cool”) * The Circus – Manuel De Sica (the “Giraffe-Off”) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (there was no addendum) * Rave! – John Bell (ending) * Thanks for Everything (A) – Dick Walter (song during the end credits scene) Quotes :Adam: I guess that explains why you're wearing the tux already. :Jake: Tux? Guy down at the store called it a monkey suit. ---- :Jake: If you don't give me feedback, I'll never improve! ---- :Ingrid: Lupe, did you hear that? Adam wants to ask a girl to the school dance. Do you think it's me? I mean, think about all the times, he's practically come out and said he loves me. :(Flashback to Adam passing Ingrid in the hall) :Adam: Morning, Ingrid. :(Flashback to Adam breaking his pencil) :Adam: Hey, Ingrid, can I borrow a pencil? :(Flashback to Adam and Ingrid at the school pool) :Adam: Hey, Ingrid, how's the weather up there? ---- :Ingrid: Oh, Lupe. You're so wise. :Lupe: Yes, yes I am. ---- :James: Now all you have to do is choose a Lady and inform her, she'll be attended the dance with you. :Henry: I choose her. :(Henry gestures toward an ugly mantis girl) :James: You mean Sue? She may look sweet, but take it from me, Mister, she'll chew your head off. :Henry: Hmm, well, how 'bout that one? :(Henry gestures toward a scary leech girl) :James: Little Nancy Leech? She's a bit of a clinger, and trust me, she'll bleed you dry. :Henry: Whew. Thanks for the heads up on that one, buddy. Hmm, oh, how 'bout that tall drink of water. :(Henry gestures toward a drinking fountain) :James: Time to get those specs checked, Captain. That's the drinking fountain. ---- :(Adam gets covered in mud) :Adam: Oh no. If Kerry sees me, she'll never go to the dance with me. :Kerry: You wanna take me to a dance, Adam? ---- :Adam: I just asked Kerry to the dance. She said yes. :Jake: (screech) What about the student code book? :Adam: I figured out a way around the code book. Hey, Jake, you're not jealous, are you? :Jake: What? No, me jealous? I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous? Just because you have a date and I don't? Ha ha, that's ridiculous. Crazy. I would never be jealous of you. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!? :Adam: Jake, you could ask a girl to go to the dance. :Jake: A girl? Why don't a just go with a floor lamp? Sheesh! You know what I'll do? I'm gunna go stag. :(Jake turns to a male deer student, named "Stag") :Jake: Hey, Stag, wanna go to the dance? :Stag: What are you, a wisenheimer? I'm going by myself. :Jake: Of course. ---- :Henry: James, I thought those tickets were for our dates. :James: They are, Sport-o. :Henry: So, why are we sellin' 'em? :James: We're not selling tickets, Sunshine. We're selling the pleasure of our company. :Henry: We don't have dates, do we? ---- :Jake: This dance rules! All the dudes are together, just hanging by themselves, like men. Oohoo, it's the most manly thing possible. :Slips: No, man, you're missing the point. This room is full of hotties. :Windsor: No, my friend, you are missing the point. This table is not only a physical barrier, but also, an emotional one. We are exempt from having to deal with preteen courtship rituals by engaging in the monotonous repetition of punch bowl ladling. (A female gorilla passes by, and they give each other romantic stares) Plus, all the hotties come directly to us. ---- :Ingrid: I never wanna see him again! :Lupe: Well more glitter in the eyes should take care of that. ---- :Pixiefrog: The forbidden dance! You know the rules, Mr. Spidermonkey. No contact with your dance partner. ---- :James: Let me take a shot, friend. :Henry: I don't think he even knows my name. ---- :Jake: Ingrid! There you are. I've been looking all over for you. :Ingrid: (sadly) Why would you be looking for me? :Jake: Well, actually Adam's the one looking for ya. :(Ingrid gets struck with shock and is lightly dabbed with hope) :Jake: Yeah, he needs a second giraffe to stand next to this other giraffe, so everyone can see, uh, how much mare giraffey you are. :Ingrid: (excited) You mean, help him decide who he loves more? :(Jake pauses in confusion, and even the background music is completely silenced for a few seconds) :Jake: Uh, sure, whatever you gotta tell yourself. ---- :Ingrid: Oh, she's just a human. Thank goodness. There's no way Adam could be in love with a human. ---- :Adam: Please, Principal Pixiefrog. I didn't mean to break the rules. I just wanted to bring my friend to the dance. :Pixiefrog: Break the rules? What rules? :Adam: Article 72's addendum. Section G, rule 934 of the code of conduct. Only humans that attend Charles Darwin Middle School are allowed to go to the school dance. :Pixiefrog: Everyone knows there's no addendum to article 72, section G, rule 934. :Students: Duh! ---- :Kerry: Hey, Ingrid. Nice glitter. :Ingrid: Thanks, it's actually embedded in my corneas. :Kerry: (sigh) Boys are more trouble than they're worth, aren't they? :Lupe: Uh huh, you said it sister. Come on girlfriends, let's dance! Trivia *Season one finale. *First 30 minute episode. *The title is a pun on the phrase "Care to Dance?" *Adam tells Jake that he likes Kerry, making him the first person he's ever told about his crush on Kerry. *First major appearance of Henry and only major appearance of James. *This episode is arguably the nicest Lupe's ever been to Ingrid. *Rule #934 of the Student Code of Conduct is "Students are permitted to bring a guest to any school function, so long as that guest, is an animal, mineral, or vegetable." The set of words, chosen for this is a reference to a lyric from the song, "I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major General". *When Jake can't get Adam to accompany him to the dance, he decides to just go stag. "Going stag" is a phrase, meaning to go to a social gathering, in this case a school dance, by yourself. However, it turns out he was actually talking about going with a student named "Stag", who happens to be a deer boy. "Stag" is also be a word for a male deer. *Kerry's house is seen for the first time. *Principal Pixiefrog strictly forbids physical contact between students. *Ingrid claims that giraffes sleep 2 hours a night. She's right, since giraffes usually only sleep between 30 minutes and 5 hours daily. *Ingrid's love for Acacia trees is first seen in this episode. *Ingrid and Lupe becomes friends with Kerry at the end of the episode, though their friendship is never mentioned again after this, nor to they interact with her. *James Ant referenced the Scooby Doo quote from Shaggy saying: "Zoinks"! When the Pretties mistook him as a talking jelly bean. *Billboard Gag: "Give us the boy we'll give you the manatee." and later "Large Units Available". *The first gag is a play on the phrase, "Give me the child until he's seven and I will give you the man", which has undergone many variants overtime, including "Give us the boy and we'll give you the man." *Credits Gag: Couples pictures from the prom. *The song "Thanks for Everything" from "She's Koala That" makes a second appearance, playing during the end credits and the Season 1 Finale. *However, it also marks the second Cartoon Network show to use the same song since "Megas XLR". In the end credits episode: "The Driver's Seat", the song was featured to show Enemies 4 Ever events between Coop and Gorrath, Warmaster of the Glorft. *Mr. Hornbill and Mrs. Tusk take a couples picture together. This is a callback to "Two Tons of Fun", where it was revealed that Mr. Hornbill had a crush on Mrs. Tusk. Gallery Episode Adam and Jake on Dance Day.png School Dance This Saturday.png Adam Disappoints Jake with Date News.png Kerry the GIRL!!!.png Adam Likes Her.png Jake Can't Believe Adam Likes Kerry.png Henry One Naght in the Jungle.png You Just Gotta Grab a Gal and Go Son.png James on Vannah's Foot.png Jake Rips the One Night in the Jungle Banner.png Jake Plans on Dancing With Slips and Windsor.png Windsor Says They'll Be Working The Snack Table.png Ingrid Thinks Adam Wants to Ask Her to the School Dance.png Ingrid Thinks of All the Times Adam Said He Loves Her.png Morning Ingrid.png Hey Ingrid Can I Borrow a Pencil.png Her Ingrid How's the Weather Up There.png Lupe Thinks Ingrid is Right About Adam's Dance Proposal.png Ingrid Looks Adam in the Eyes.png Later That Same Day.png Awkwardness Between Adam and Ingrid.png Adam Love Confuzzled.png Did Adam Ask You to the Dance.png Lupe Says Adam Needs to Know Ingrid Likes Him.png Hi Kerry.png Adam and Kerry Make Dumb Faces at Each Other.png Later That Same Day.png Adam Gets Retarded With Kerry.png Kerry Love Confuzzled.png Jake Finds the Student Code of Conduct.png Extra Addendum.png Adam Will Think of Something.png Remember the Plan.png Ingrid Laughing Like a Retard.png Lupe Gussies Ingrid Up.png Ingrid Gets Glitter Powdered.png Ingrid Really Tries Hitting on Adam.png Ingrid Bloodshot Eyes.png Ingrid Crashes Into a Bunch of Stuff.png James Helps Henry Choose a Lady.png Sue Mantis is Ugly.png James Says Ixnay on the Uesay.png Henry Suggests That Other Lady.png Little Nancy Leech Spitting.png James Shocked By Nancy.png Henry Ponders for Other Girls.png CDMS Drinking Fountain.png Henry Should Really Get His Eyes Checked.png Lupe Gives Ingrid Height Lessons.png Ingrid Should Not Wear Heels.png Ingrid Falling in a Trench.png Ingrid in the Trench.png Trench Mud Splashes on Adam.png Adam Covered in Mud.png Kerry Overheard Adam.png Mud Covered Adam and Kerry.png Kerry Inquires About the Dance.png James and Henry Online Dating.png Describe Your Positive Attributes.png Henry is Athsmatic.png Henry is Vision Impaired.png Henry is Pantsless.png James Jumping on the Keyboard.png Henry Explaining His Personality and James Typing.png James Out of Breath.png Henry Pumping Air Into James.png Jake Trying Bows on in the Mirror.png Jake Kinda Pissed at Adam.png Adam Asked Kerry Out and She Said Yes.png Jake Freaked Out by This News.png Adam Found a Loophole in the Code Book.png Jake Does Not Wanna Ask a Girl to the Dance.png Jake Will Go Stag.png Stag Rejects Jake's Promposal.png Adam Ready to Ring Kerry's Doorbell.png Adam Sees Kerry's Beauty.png Kerry Looks Beautiful ... I Guess.png Adam is a Penguin.png Jungle Dance Rockin' the House.png Warthog Checking People In.png James Selling Tickets ... er ... The Pleasure of His Accompaniment to the Dance.png What Are We Waiting for Player.png One Night in the Jungle Dance.png Slips and Windsor Working the Punch Table.png Windsor Explains the Punch Table.png Priscilla Walks By.png Windsor Likes Priscilla.png Lupe on Wheels.png Ingrid Waiting for Adam.png Kerry Bonks Her Giraffe Head.png Ingrid Completely Shocked.png Adam and Kerry at the Dance.png Adam and Kerry Together.png Kerry's Giraffe Head.png Ingrid Saddened.png Kerry Inquires About the Dress Code.png Lupe Calms Ingrid Down.png Ingrid Miserable Over Adam.png Jake Sees Adam and Kerry's Dance Plan.png Jake Exposing Kerry.png Jake Yelps for Pixiefrog.png Pixiefrog Forbids Physical Contact.png Pixiefrog Honks the Contact Horn.png Jake After Being Honked.png Jake is Worn Out But Not Done.png How Do You Guys Get All the Chicks.png Valissness is Key.png Henry Can Be Cool.png The Girl Posse Dancing.png Three of Them Two of Us.png Henry Rolls Up to Latanya.png What's Cookin Good Lookin'.png Latanya is Hungry.png Latanya Kicks Henry.png Henry Ball Hits the Bench.png What's Shakin' Bacon.png Joanie Likes Bacon.png Joanie Runs for Bacon.png Try a Non-Food Approach.png Um, ... Howdy..png Margaret Likes Donuts.png Henry's Gone Bonkers.png James Will Take a Shot.png James Doesn't Even Know Henry's Name.png Girl Posse Eating Jelly Beans.png Talking Jelly Bean.png Zoinks Says James.png James Trying Not to Get Stepped On.png Disco Ball Crushes James.png Ingrid in Depression.png Jake Needs Ingrid.png Ingrid Thinks She Still Has Chances With Adam.png This Awkwardly Silences Jake.png Ingrid Motivated on Winning Adam Back.png The Giraffe Contest Begins.png Kerry to Dance.png The Giraffe Off.png Jake Trivia Quizzes Kerry.png Ingrid Knows Giraffes Sleeps for 2 Hours.png Adam Tries to Stop the Giraffe Off.png Jake Asks Adam to Step Down.png Lyon Get Off The Stage.png Jake Explains the Elevation and Mastication Contest.png Jake Really Pressures Kerry.png Ingrid Eats Acacia Leaves.png Kerry's Giraffe Head Busting the Bucket.png Kerry's Giraffe Head Tied Up.png Could Giraffe 1 Bes less THan Claimed to be.png Kerry's Had it With the Bull.png Kerry Takes the Giraffe Neck Off.png Demolished Giraffe Costume.png There's No Way Adam Could Be In Love With a Human.png What the Heck is this All About.png Adam Didn't Mean to Break the Rules.png Adam Didn't Break the Rules.png Adam Explains the False Addendum.png There's No Addendum to Article 72 Secrtion 3 Rule 934.png Students Duh.png Adam Finds Out Jake it to Blame.png Jake is in Trouble Now.png Adam is Real Mad at Jake for Ruining His Dance.png Adam and Jake Tussle.png Ingrid and Kerry Become Friends.png Kerry, Ingrid, and Lupe.png Everybody Dances Ending.png Credits Adam and Kerry Prom Picture.png Girl Posse and James Prom Picture.png Adam and Ingrid Prom Picture.png Hornbill and Tusk Prom Picture.png Spiffies Prom Picture.png James and Henry Prom Picture.png Bull and Natalie Prom Picture.png Adam and Jake Prom Picture.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Jake Episodes Category:Kerry Episodes Category:Ingrid Episodes Category:Lupe episodes Category:Henry Episodes Category:22 Minute Episodes